


Daddy's Baby Girl

by J_st_patricks_daY28



Series: Bileven One-Shots [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Bath Sex, Bottom Eleven | Jane Hopper, Bratty Eleven | Jane Hopper, Bubble Bath, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Billy Hargrove, Neck Kissing, Over the Knee, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Subdrop, Top Billy Hargrove, Vaginal Fingering, did I mention aftercare?, lots of aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_st_patricks_daY28/pseuds/J_st_patricks_daY28
Summary: "You disobeyed me. And You know what happens when you disobey Daddy don't you?""Yes... I'm sorry Daddy I've been a bad girl."Jane has been a brat and Billy needs to teach her a lessonORBilly punishes Jane for disobeying him then rewards her for taking her punishment so well.





	Daddy's Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bundyshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bundyshoes/gifts), [HarleyGroveTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyGroveTree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [lie, lie, lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317735) by Anonymous. 

> I do apologise if this is cringey. This is my first time writing punishment/rough smut

Billy watched as Jane talked to Mike. His knuckles turning white from his harsh grip on his lighter. He didn’t like the way Mike was looking at his baby girl. He didn’t like it one bit. He had also told Jane to stay away from Mike. Why would his baby girl disobey Daddy? Was it intentional? Billy wasn’t sure. He snapped out of his daze as he saw Jane walking towards him. The blonde walked around to the driver’s side of his blue Camaro and drove home.

Once they had arrived Jane went to her room and took her flannel off before tossing it to the floor and kicked her shoes off. Billy walked into her room, leaning against the doorframe, his face held a possessive glare. Jane fiddled with her fingers acting like she did nothing wrong, going full brat mode. Billy pushed himself off the wooden frame and stood in front of her.

“I thought I told you to stay away from Wheeler, Jane.” He said in a deep tone, going full Daddy mode.

Jane scoffed and rolled her eyes, knowing she’d get punished, “God, Billy we were just talking, what the hell is your problem?” She glared at him, standing her ground. Her heart quickened in her chest.

‘She’s asking me to punish her.’ Billy thought, he knows that Jane only acts like this for a reason. He stepped closer to her and leaned in, his breath fanned over her cheeks as he spoke, “You disobey me. And you know what happens when you disobey Daddy don’t you?”

“Yes…” Jane swallowed the lump forming in her throat and dropped her bratty attitude, she glanced at the floor before looking back up at him with her doe eyes, “I’m sorry Daddy, I’ve been a bad girl.” The tone in her apology was genuine.

Billy’s eyes softened slightly, he held Jane’s chin in his hand, dragging his thumb over her bottom lip, “Good girl. Daddy’s happy that you owned up to your mistake. But I’m still going to have to teach you a lesson baby girl.”

Jane’s body started to tingle with arousal. She was hoping her Daddy would punish her. Why do you think she was acting like such a brat? She WANTED to be punished. Billy sits down on her bed, the mattress creaked slightly.

“Come here and turn around kitten.” His tone means _no funny business_, she’s heard it before- this isn’t the first time that Billy had punished her.

She immediately obeyed wanting to hear his praises. The blonde reached up and released her hair from the green scrunchie, he threaded his fingers through her brown locks and grabbed a fistful of it and gave it a harsh tug causing Jane to let out a small yelp.

He then undid her overalls; his movements were slow, and his fingers were cold against her skin, a shiver of arousal ran down her spine as her clothes fell to the floor with a faint thud. She stood still and waited for his next command, she wanted to be a good girl.

Billy turned Jane back around to face him and took in the sight of her. He bit his lip and patted his lap, “Strip and over my knee, kitten.” She took a breath and nodded, she quickly stripped out of the rest of her clothes, and she laid herself over the blonde’s lap and waited for her punishment.

Billy rubbed his hand up and down her back to soothe her, he wanted her to be as relaxed as possible before she received her punishment, “Here’s the deal kitten, I’m going to hit you 15 times, if you can be a good little girl and take your punishment, you’ll get a reward. Can you do that for Daddy baby girl?”

Jane swallowed hard and nodded obediently, “Yes…” she said, her breath hitched in her throat when the blonde squeezed her ass.

“Yes, _what_ kitten?” She clenched her thighs together and started to whine, her whole body grew hotter by the minute.

“Y-yes, Daddy.” Jane bit her lip to hold back her whimpers, she loved this side of Billy. It made her feel things she had never felt before, “Good girl. You know Daddy loves you.” He trailed kisses down her back before he started her punishment.

Each hit is a little harder than the last until he had delivered the final hit. Jane sniffled and quickly wiped her tears before looking back up at Billy, “All done Daddy?” The blonde nodded and gently laid her down on the bed.

Tears leaked from her eyes as Billy shushed her softly, hands covered her hips as he held them, his thumbs rubbed her soft skin, “Shh, it’s alright baby girl. You did so well for me. It’s okay.” Billy hovered over her as he held her face, his fingers rubbed underneath her eyes and wiped the small flow of tears.

“Daddy…?” She sniffled her wet lashes framed her beautiful brown eyes as she blinked up at him.

“Yeah?” His tone was soft and quiet as if she was a toddler who had just woken up from their sleep.

“I-I’m s-sorry I disobeyed you.” She stuttered out her apology, her breath hitched in her throat as she spoke to him. The blonde smiled at her and ran his fingers through her messy hair.

“It’s okay, kitten, I forgive you.” He couldn’t help but to kiss her, he nipped her bottom lip and momentarily stole her breath away when she parted her lips. She tasted as sweet as she looked, strawberry red lips and even redder tongue that had lost its aspect of being shy when she licked Billy’s tongue back. She no longer recoiled at the lingered taste of nicotine behind the minty gum he chewed daily.

He pulled away far too soon for her liking and he couldn’t help the fond he felt when she whined, all cute and pouty and swollen-lipped with flushed cheeks. He’d love nothing more than to have kept kissing her, make her lips redder and more swollen as he sucked, licked and bit them. But he had better things planned.

“Don’t you want Daddy to give you your reward, kitten?”

The way Jane’s eyes widened told Billy that she had forgotten about that, but she was no less eager or excited to be given it, whatever _it_was, her reward for taking her punishment _like a good little girl__,_ was what Billy gave her. She didn’t know why she loved it when he calls her kitten, but she couldn’t care less because Billy lifted her by her hips and pushed her up higher on her bed until he was there with her too.

“Please.” He smirked devilishly when her legs slid from the crook of his arms to his shoulders the more he leaned over her. Billy could so imagine fucking her just like that, needy and marked up from his lips and his hands, all soft and sweet and as she said please. And she would blush furiously when he told her to tell him what she wanted, to kept saying it and kept withholding from her what she wanted because he knew, _of course_,he knew, it was written plainly across her face and in her eyes.

In Billy’s wildest dreams, in his _filthiest _dreams, he imagined coming inside of Jane, filling her up with his seed and he would overstuff her with it that it would start to leak out of her even when he was still deep inside. And watched his cum drip from her clit when he would pull out. Her lips would quiver and would be swollen with his cum leaking from in between her legs.

Imagined stuffing his fingers inside of her, because he wanted to keep her just like that, fucked out and full of him. Some sick part of him wanted her to always be filledup with his cum. She would walk around town and go to school, her face would stay flushed, her clit would stay wet and Jane would stay _needy,_ because of the reminder of what was inside of her. Another cute _please _from Jane tore him from his daydream and he refocused on the girl in front of him.

His girl. Because she is his girl,isn't she? His girl spread out for _him_, she whined for _him_, begged for _him_. Yeah, he thinks, she’s his. Billy leant down and put his lips on hers again and border lined a force hard enough to bruise until he let go. Billy let her legs drop down from his shoulders to the sides of his knees where they were dug into the mattress as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it off in one practised motion.

Jane’s throat ran dry at the sight of him above her and she was ready to say please again but then he lifted her legs in the air again and crouched down until he nearly faced to face with her heat. His hands still held the backs of her thighs as she let her feet rest on his shoulder blades, she squirmed impatiently as he stared at her heat with a look she could only describe as hunger. 

Billy’s hand moved from her thighs to her hip, he held her in place as his other hand slipped between her legs. His cock twitched when she hitched out a little gasp when he brought one finger to run up and down her slick folds and his other hand tightened so he kept her somewhat still.

One finger slid along her folds became two and instead of his left hand being the one that held down her by the hip it became his forearm. His hand reached up to rub his thumb on her clit, both hands now occupied to make her whimper and bit her lip when Billy’s eyes flickered up to look at her.

Jane’s entire body hummed as he steadily rubbed her clit, and when he slid one of his fingers inside of her, she gasped sharply, her heels dug into the skin of his back. The walls of her clit wrapped around Billy’s finger and hugged it as he thrust it inside of her, curled it until he found-

Jane mewled, her back arched and hands searched for something to grab as he massaged a spot _deep _inside her with just his middle finger. Her head was swimming and then she whined when she felt it retreat only to hold her breath when he triedto add another finger. The stretch was immediate, and Billy cursed when Jane cried out his name, his fingers steadily pushed inside of her, his thumb made quick work of rubbing her clit, it kept her aroused and it kept her leaking and dripping for him. 

“_Billy._” 

The way she whined his name made him want to cum in his jeans. And when Jane moaned something that sounded like _more_, he’s buried his fingers in her clit, his thumb circled her faster as she moaned and tensed, walls clenched, and her juices leaked down his fingers. 

Her hips bucked against his fingers, and she mewled when they hit that spot again, her feet arched, toes pressed into Billy’s back as her hips raised. He started slowly as he thrust his fingers in and out of her, the slickness of her opening made squelching sounds every time they moved.

Both Billy’s and Jane’s hips rolled, Billy searched for friction in the way his jeans rubbed against his cock and Jane needed _more_, more of his fingers, more of that _tight__coiled__up_ feeling in her abdomen that she missed so much, she had almost forgotten what it felt like. 

“Oh god.” 

Her lips were swollen and red and her clit throbbed under his touch at the same beat the way his cock did, the sight of the way she leaked and stretched around his fingers, the way she sucked on them with each thrust is just about the most erotic thing he has ever fucking witnessed in his life.

Billy thinks that nothing, absolutely _nothing_could top how Jane looked wrapped and gushed around his fingers. Her inner thighs covered with marks from his lips and teeth. He could only imagine how she would look wrapped around his cock, the way she would drip and shake and whine and cry as he would stretch her little clit and stuffed her with everything he would fucking have.

“B-Billy.”

Billy hummed in response, his heart pounded as he husked, “Feel good kitten?”

“Y-Yeah.” Her hips bucked again, and he surprised her with a quick and deep thrust, his fingers curled and then scissored just a bit to feel that stretch of her walls, to know her body was fighting to dominate him, “See what happens when you’re good for me, huh?” She nodded quickly, eyes fluttered open and lifted her head a bit to see him between her legs. 

When his fingers pulled out again he licked up the juices that coated them, and when the sweet taste met his tongue he groaned deeply, and it almost felt as if he could’ve felt the pre-cum leaking from the tip of his cock as it stained his jeans the longer he ignored it. 

So, he pressed his thumb against her clit harder, pumped his fingers in and out of her faster, he craved her little whines of pleasure. She moaned sweetly, hips rolled as she grew closer and closer, that coil in the pit of her stomach tightened more and more.

“Come on kitten, cum for me.” Her body stilled and vibrated at the same time, some broken combination of a whine, a moan and a cry broke from her chest as she came. “There we go… such a good little girl.”

Billy fucked her with his fingers throughout her orgasm and then some, enjoyed the way her thigh twitched, and she whined when he rubbed at her sensitive little clit. He shushed her when a soft cry broke through as he slipped his fingers out from her, he cursed internally at the way they hugged him the whole way out, a rush of her cum followed them.

He couldn’t resist teasing her as he cleaned her up, he lifted her hips from the mattress and licked up the leak of cum that slicked up underneath her entrance. Jane gasped when his tongue briefly passed over the tight ring of muscle that he spread open her cheeks to reach. She wiggled in his grasp when his tongue teased her entrance and licked around but never on or in it. Her clit throbbed as she hitched a needy whine, and Billy chuckled, “Thank you, Daddy.” 

“You’re welcome kitten.” 

She met his mouth when he leaned up after he carefully dropped her hips back down, she lifted herself and rested on her elbows when he slipped his tongue in her mouth, the taste of, well, _her_ met her tongue. He kissed her until she was practically breathless yet again. 

She blushed when he smiled a bit, leaving her tiny frame as he sat back on his heels. She watched him, his eyes were dark, and she couldn’t help but look down, she blushed when she saw how hard he was. 

The thick line of his cock pressed against his jeans got her worked up again, her lips parted open and she licked them before she spoke, “Daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“What about you?” Billy sighed and grimaced as he looked down himself and pressed his palm down on it. “I’ll uh- I’ll handle it.” Jane blinked, her eyes went back to his after she looked down once more. “Can… Can I help?”

His eyes narrowed, and he had to ignore the way his cock twitched as he asked, “Help with what?” He had an idea of what she was asking, but he had to make sure, so when she inhaled a shaky breath and confirmed his thoughts, voice a little louder and a little more confident as she met his eyes.

“Can I handleit for you? Please.” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely like a good little girl.” He laid down onto his back and gazed into Jane’s eyes, “Go ahead kitten.” She perked up with excitement and wasted no time and pulled his jeans and boxers down before she took him whole. The sudden wetness and warmth of her mouth made Billy arch his back and moan deeply. It didn’t take long before he felt the coil in his stomach tighten and he came, he watched as his cum filled her pretty little mouth up.

His hands went to her hair and pulled on it harshly. Jane let out a small cry at the pain but loved it nonetheless. As she swallowed him Jane felt a line of his cum dribble from the corner of her mouth, it ran down her neck and she tilted her head back to let Billy lick it up. Once he had finished, he sat up and took Jane's cheek in hand, he made sure to get her hair out of her face. Which was sweaty and flushed, “I love you so much.” She said which made him smile and his heart leapt in his chest, “I love you more.”

Jane looked away and sniffled until she broke out into sobs, “Hey baby girl what’s wrong? Was I too rough?” 

“No Daddy.” She shook her head “You were perfect, I was horrible. I'm not good enough for you.” She continued to sob, she needed attention and cuddles, so she pulled her legs to her chest and hugged herself. Billy immediately pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly. He knew she was vulnerable after a spanking. But this was new, this had never happened before, “Don’t say that baby girl. You are good enough for me. You’re such a good little girl and I love you so much.” He pushed her head into his shoulder, so she could cry it out.

“You’re just saying that to not be rude to me.” She whispered against his shoulder, her sobs died down into small whimpers.

“No baby girl I mean it.” He sighed before he thought of something.

“How about I run us a nice warm bath and we can cuddle all you want.” He whispered, he did his best to calm her down. 

Jane nodded against the warmth of his skin and clung to him like he was her lifeline. He gently shushed her again and carried her to the bathroom, he set her down on the floor and started the water. He made sure to put Jane’s favourite scented bubble bath in. Once the tub had filled he lowered her into the water before he sat behind her and pulled her closer so that her back was pressed against his chest. Jane sighed as the warm water kissed her skin. She sniffled and leaned up against him.

“Thank you, Daddy.” She whispered. Billy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“No need to thank me, kitten. It’s what I'm here for.” Billy started kissing her shoulder and the back of her neck, slowly stroking her inner thigh, “Can you stay still for Daddy baby girl? I want to make you feel so fucking good.”

Jane whimpered but nodded eagerly, “Y-yes Daddy.” Billy slowly slipped two fingers inside of her and went at a slow and gentle pace. She let out a breathy moan, her back arched, slightly, Billy let out a heavy sigh, his hot breath fanned over her flushed skin. She leaned up and kissed him, her clit throbbed beneath his touch and her thighs trembled, she threaded her fingers through his mullet and gave it a harsh tug.

Her abdomen tightened and she moaned when her hips rolled and Billy’s fingers pressed harder on her clit. “Oh, g-god Daddy, I-I'm so close.”

“Think you can cum for me again, baby?” She nodded, whimpers slipped from her mouth. He kissed her and pumped his fingers harder and faster. She moaned into the kiss, her walls tightened around his fingers and she came undone for a second time, black spots dotted her vision as the feeling of ecstasy took over her.

Billy reluctantly pulled back from the kiss. His chest heaved as he breathed hard. He pulled his fingers out of her and gently turned her around and wrapped her in his arms. Jane wrapped his arms around him and moved closer.

"I love you, Billy." He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too."


End file.
